Talk:Suna Suna no Mi
Can we begin listing his attack names? (Joekido 08:28, 12 April 2007 (UTC)) Spada I speak spanish, so I think, since Desert Spada is translated to Desert sword, there's a little mistake, it's not "spada" it's "Espada"--Thenewjericho 02:57, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think this was corrected once already. Its been changed back at some point in the pages history, when I don't know though. One-Winged Hawk 08:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ah... Reading the page over again, I see the problem. "'E'spada" is Spannish "Spada" is Italian. They both mean "sword"... Now which one is right here? One-Winged Hawk 08:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Watch the anime then. They say Spada. For easy comparison go watch Bleach since they say Espada. Drunk Samurai 08:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Its better if we have the manga translation... OR is that no conclusion (can it be either?). One-Winged Hawk 08:17, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I remember the manga using Spada. Drunk Samurai 08:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Then we'll just have to keep an eye out, but stick with Spada until it next crops up in the manga. One-Winged Hawk 09:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) It's spanish, look "Ground Seco" seco means dry in spanish, "Desert Encierro" encierro means closed in spanish, "Sables Pesado" pesado means heavy in spanish again, so I'm pretty sure it's Espada.--Thenewjericho 00:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :While Espada is the correct word for sword in spanish, it may not be the correct word being used for the attack. What is needed to translate the attack's name, デザート・スパーダ, again to see what it says.Mugiwara Franky 02:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) A tool told me you were all right, sorry --Thenewjericho 03:07, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Babel translator by any chance? One-Winged Hawk 06:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Desert Encierro Hi, I tried to find a japanese kanji name for Desert Encierro and I didn't find one. I want to know: Where did you heard the name Desert Encierro from ? Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 18:47, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Nobody knows where is the name of this attack stated? I may have missed it in the manga but I've never seen it named. Odin89 16:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Crocodile didn't call out the attack name in neither the manga nor the anime. Did the name come from one of the video games, maybe?--KnightoftheSea 20:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Weakness Could another possible weakness of the suna suna no mi be diamond or just any rock or mineral harder than sand? Jozu hit Crocodile with a diamond punch and it looked like Crocodile saw the attack coming at the last second, meaning his reflexive sand defense would have stopped it instead of it hitting him. So, could diamond or just harder rock be a weakness of this fruit?--DancePowderer 01:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Or Jozu could be using Haki in that moment. After all, if "hard enough hits" could hit a logia, it wouldn't be a fruit worth hyping up in the plotline. Diamond has no properties which we could consider to hit logias, Rubber has a well known non-conductive material hence an advantage over Lightning. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 17:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) This seems plausible I agree, plausibleNo Risk, No Glory! (talk) 14:34, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Grande Espada I changed "Desert Grande Spada" to "Desert Grande Espada", which is how it's written in Gigant Battle. I'm absolutely positive about this, as I was holding the game in my hand and looking at the katakana as I made the change. I know it's weird, what with the whole "Spada" vs "Espada" debate, but for some reason they wrote this one attack with the Spanish "Espada" instead of the Italian "Spada". Sorry, I probably should have asked about it here first, but it seemed like such a minor change, and I didn't know about the history of translation issues with Crocodile's attacks. Regardless, it really is written that way in Gigant Battle, I'm sure of it. (Sorry if I'm beginning to sound like a broken record.) DokujaOh 19:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) The games aren't canon. I suggest leaving it as Spada for the time being until we can look up proper confirmation. 20:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, technically it doesn't have *any* canonical name, and it's written "Espada" in the only source where it is given one. Regardless, you know the wiki and it's rules better than I do, and I apologize for making the change without discussing it. I'll be more careful in the future. DokujaOh 07:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Language What language are crocodiles attacks named from. like "sables", is that French,Spanish,Italian,etc? They're in Spanish. 03:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No its Italian. SeaTerror 03:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) "Sables" is French meaning 'sands'. The specific language varies for each attack, but they're all "Romanic". :海賊姫 03:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ICE It looks like it can transfer through Aokiji's ice when he sliced Akainu in half to protect Jinbei and Luffy. But is that true?Zero62422002 15:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Mera mera no mi is its natural weakness as well Fire turns sand into glass making the mera mera No mi the worse fruit to fight. As we never saw this in the manga, we can't be certain, so let's not put that.13th madman (talk) 08:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Weaknes resistance? First DF seen to counteract it's weakness, yes. But in the Marineford war we clearly saw Aokiji fall into the ocean after being smashed by WB right at the start. And the water froze instantly, with him reforming out of it. That's pretty obviously a DF countering it's weaknesses, so this ain;'t the only one.13th madman (talk) 08:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Kuzan never touched the water in that case. He made the temperature cold enough so that the water would start to freeze before he landed. If we actually saw his foot actually hit the water when he touched down, then yes we could say that is overcoming a weakness, but in this case it seems more like good timing with use of cold temperatures. 16:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Counteracting its own weakness? Is this just speculation? I mean, when was this shown in the anime or manga.AsianInvasion711 (talk) 02:22, January 23, 2014 (UTC) While certainly contradictory, the change in state due to the addition of moisture and the ability to absorb moisture haven't been shown to work in tandem. Crocodile specifically refers to using his right hand to draw moisture out of objects. 02:34, January 23, 2014 (UTC)